LINEAS DEL PASADO
by Mariana-Knight
Summary: Una nueva amenaza, Un nuevo avenger, una historia de amor y un profundo deseo de seguir adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Un cordial saludo a todos los lectores Primero les agradezco mucho por estar aquí y leer me, es mi primer fanfic, quejas, sugerencias, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, sin más, espero que les guste mucho, ¡disfrútenlo!.**

**Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Marvel Comics.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

— Stark llegas tarde. — Dice Nick Fury, bastante molesto.

— Como siempre. — termina diciendo Steve, y el doctor Banner suelta una risita, a quien Tony fulmina con la mirada.

— Lo importante es que estoy aquí. — Stark toma asiento en la amplia mesa de reunión.

— Los he llamado para tratar asuntos urgentes, hemos detectado algo en nuestro radar, un objeto desconocido acaba de entrar a la atmosfera de la tierra…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Es un día hermoso y soleado, voy a 120 km/h sobre las carreteras de Texas, con un hermoso cielo despejado, un calor sofocante, retraso de media hora y un jefe bastante molesto, bien, este será el segundo empleo que pierdo en este año.

Marque por mi teléfono celular.

— ¿Bueno?, Jhony, oye lo lamento, no tardó en llegar.

— Victoria, tienes 5 minutos para llegar, si no el jefe nos despedirá a los dos, apresúrate. — Se escuchaba molesto, pero había sido su culpa, si me hubiera enviado esos archivos a tiempo, no estaría en esta estresante situación.

— Si, si ya voy. — Colgué, ese tipo siempre me exasperaba, desde la preparatoria ha sido así de molesto.

Después de un rato puedo ver una ciudad con un letrero "Bienvenido a Austin", Al fin he llegado, y será mejor que me apresure, las calles están llenas de gente, ruido, trafico, definitivamente es una gran ciudad, avanzo cuando estoy justo afuera de la empresa, algo enorme que viene cayendo del cielo, se estrella a unos metros frente a mí, haciendo pedazos el pavimento, pierdo el control del automóvil y me estrello contra un árbol, la gente entra en pánico y comienza a correr, bajo lo más rápido que puedo, al tocar el piso pierdo un poco el equilibrio.

—¡Auch!. — Mi cabeza ahora tiene un gran chichón debido al golpe.

Camino hacia enfrente, para ver de cerca, y unas extrañas criaturas con formas humanoides comienzan a salir lentamente de lo que pareciera ser una nave espacial. Miden dos metros de alto, y tienen garras y dientes bastante afilados, ojos muy pequeños, cuento cuantos están bajando de la nave, uno, dos, tres… en total son siete.

Sera mejor que me marche de aquí, doy lentos pasos hacia atrás intentando no ser descubierta, y me escondo detrás de un auto, cuando de pronto un –lo que sea esa cosa- se abalanza contra un pobre muchacho que intentaba escapar, el pobre luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, logro zafarse y correr a escondersGe.

Corría rápidamente, hasta llegar a donde yo estaba, y se escondió detrás del auto, estaba tan cansado que no podía ponerse de pie.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunto al joven asustado.

— Eso creo. — Responde un poco aturdido, puedo reconocer su rostro.

— ¿Jonathan?

— ¿Vicky?

La bestia, guiado por el sonido de nuestras voces, no encontró y se abalanzo sobre nosotros.

Inmediatamente tomo un enorme tubo que estaba al lado de mí y golpeo con fuerza a la criatura que sale volando.

Cuando un ruido detrás de mí llama mi atención, la criatura comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, y lucia más enojada que antes.

— Corre. — Digo en voz baja tratando de no ser escuchado por esa cosa.

— ¿Qué?—

— ¡CORRE! — Grito cuando veo venir a la criatura hacia nosotros.

Corrimos rápidamente entre algunos de los escombros, la criatura era mucho más rápida, se abalanzo sobre Jonathan que iba detrás de mí, y pude golpearlo con el tubo en el aire, lo lance tan lejos que se estrelló contra una pared, cayó al suelo e inmediatamente la pared ya débil por el primer impacto, termino derrumbándose sobre la criatura, aplastándola.

No había tiempo para celebrar ya que al instante, otra criatura salió de la nada persiguiéndonos.

— ¡Ahí viene otra! — Grito, y otra criatura salía por el lado derecho, Ahora éramos perseguidos por DOS monstruos.

— ¡Ahí! — señale una pequeña bodega, entramos y de un portazo cerré la puerta de acero, asegurándola con el tubo de metal que traía en la mano.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Pregunto Jonathan asustado.

— Veamos. — Comencé a observar todo el lugar, con grande estanterías llenas de cajas. — Allá arriba, ven ayúdame a subir. — Le dije.

Montamos una estantería sobre otra hasta llegar a un hueco en la parte de arriba, el subía primero, cuando escuche la puerta de la bodega romperse, y ahora 3 criaturas, venían contra nosotros, pero ya estábamos subiendo, tire una patada fuerte a las estanterías, las cuales cayeron sobre ellos.

Llegamos arriba, aparecieron 3 criaturas más, rodeándonos, hasta el filo del techo, que por cierto era bastante alto, y debajo de nosotros, por donde acabábamos de salir, surgieron dos criaturas malheridas mostrándonos sus garras y dientes.

— Vamos a morir, vamos a morir. — decía Jonathan.

— No lo haremos, confía en mí, cierra los ojos. — Le dije tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué cierre los ojos? En un momento como este ¿Estás loca? — Me dijo mientras temblaba de miedo.

— Confía en mí, por favor. — Le dedique una sonrisa y mirada tierna, me recordaba a aquel chiquillo tímido y asustadizo que era en la preparatoria.

— Está bien. — Se acomodó sus gafas, y trago saliva, apretando fuertemente sus parpados al cerrar los ojos.

¡Este es el momento!, se abalanzaron sobre mí, e inmediatamente rompí las tuberías de agua con solo levantar mi mano, e hice que la fuerza y presión del agua los ahogara, mientras que a otros los despedazaban. Baje la mano cuando vi mi trabajo terminado. Sonreí feliz. Aún tengo la habilidad ¡Qué bien!.

— ¡Wow! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! — Me pregunto Jonathan sorprendido, limpiándose las gafas, pues no lo podía creer.

— ¿¡Has visto lo que acabo de hacer?!, ¡Te pedí que cerraras los ojos!. — Dije un poco molesta, y a la vez avergonzada.

Una figura apareció en el cielo volando rápidamente, le seguían dos pequeños aviones. Con la inscripción S.H.I.E.L.D.

— ¿Qué sucede?, Acaso ese es ¿Iron man?, ¡Esto es increíble?.

— ¡Oh no! Esto es malo, muy malo. — dije preocupada.

— ¡Vamos!, les contaremos lo que paso, será increíble, y tal vez me dé su autógrafo, espera y ese es…¡O por Dios, es Capitán América!. — Comenzó a correr.

— Oye, espera, espera. — Me lance sobre él, y lo tire al piso.

— Jonhy, no lo hagas por favor, sería malo si me descubrieran, no quiero ser un experimento, por favor. — Le suplique, lo solté y nos levantamos, del piso.

— Vicky, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?.- Su mirada de incomprensión se posó sobre mí.

— Lo siento, no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo. — agache la mirada, él había sido mi único amigo, y fue injusto no mencionárselo.

— Está bien, tranquila, no diré nada.

— Eres el mejor Jonhy.- Lo abrace.

— Lo sé, Esto te costara un desayuno Vick. — Rio.

— De acuerdo. — Le sonreí

No volví a mi automóvil ya que estaban haciendo investigaciones, camine 20 minutos, tome un taxi y me fui.

Llegue a un hotel en Nuevo México, tome una ducha, pedí una pizza, me puse mi pijama, llamaron a mi habitación, cuando abrí la puerta… dos hombres estaban en la puerta.

— Victoria Almendara, soy el agente Coulson, de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento. — Dijo uno de ellos.

Me asuste y pensé lo peor, comencé a temblar, me faltaba el aire, comenzaba a hiperventilar.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — El agente que lo acompañaba tomo mi hombro y yo, en un movimiento rápido, retire su mano y le proporcione un puñetazo, me sujetaron con fuerza, di otro puñetazo en el rostro del agente Coulson y al otro un codazo en el hígado, iba a correr, pero uno de ellos me golpeo con algo en la cabeza, deteniéndome al instante por el aturdimiento, me jalaron entre los dos e inyectaron algo en mi brazo, trate de luchar, pero a los pocos segundos perdí el conocimiento…

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí chicos, por cierto he hecho unos cambios, he arreglado algunas partes, trato de mejorarlo, hare unos pequeños arreglos en los próximos capítulos.**

**Les ofrezco una disculpa por los errores que cometí, pero también les envió un agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de darme sus sugerencias y por sus comentarios tan lindos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola Chicos!, gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que estén aquí, les traigo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias son bienvenidos. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí se presentan no son míos (Excepto algunos), pertenecen a Marvel Comics.**

**Capitulo II**

— ¿Qué eran exactamente esas cosas Doctor? — Preguntaba Stark, mientras se acercaba a Banner quien examinaba el cuerpo de una de las criaturas.

— Nunca antes había visto algo como esto, es una especia de extraterrestre reptiloide, puede ver, su piel es como una coraza en algunas partes y... ¡No toque eso! — Banner le advierte a Stark quien estaba a punto de tocar una sustancia babosa.

— Su saliva es acida.- Banner Acomoda sus gafas. — Creo que provienen de…

— Svartalfheim. Interrumpe Thor, quien entra a la sala. — He luchado contra muchos de estos, son Sobeks, mascotas de los elfos oscuros, terribles criaturas.

— Oh, pero miren quien llego. — Dice Stark en tono burlón.- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?.

— No fueron vacaciones, estuve peleando para mantener la paz en el universo. — Le reprocha Thor en tono serio.- Pero esto es importante, ¿Qué humano ha podido derrotarlos?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Escuchaba un pitido en mi cabeza, comencé a sentir frio, abrí los ojos lentamente, la poca luz que se filtraba por unas rendijas, todo daba vueltas, era un cuarto pequeño, como aquellos interrogatorios que aparecen en las series policiacas, solo que este era todo de metal, solamente había una mesa con dos sillas a cada extremo, en una estaba yo atada… aún estaba muy débil y totalmente sedienta. Escuche el rechinido de la pesada puerta de hierro abrirse, un hombre alto, y con un parche en el ojo, entro con unos documentos en las manos.

— Buenas tardes señorita Almendara, ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí? — Dijo mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa.

Mi cabello enmarañado caía sobre mi rostro, no podía articular alguna palabra, así que solo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro como respuesta de negación.

— Ya veo, Pues bien, hemos descubierto que usted posee ciertas habilidades que nos interesan.

— No sé de qué me está hablando. — Dije, tratando de recuperar mis fuerzas, y con ellas mi libertad.

—Yo creo que sí. — Dicho esto dejo caer el folder que tenía en las manos, lanzándolo hacia mí, quedaron varias fotos al descubierto, en donde yo aparecía usando mis poderes, me congele inmediatamente, no podía creerlo, tenía miedo, miedo de ser convertida en experimento, pero no deje que vieran eso.

— ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

— Vera señorita Almendara, soy el director Nick Fury y represento a una muy poderosa organización, S.H.I.E.L.D, y lo que busca son personas con sus habilidades, la hemos investigado, y nos sería muy útil aquí.

— Si era eso lo que quería, No era necesario irrumpir en mi habitación, golpearme, aislarme del mundo y ponerme estas esposas. — Dije molesta.

—Eso pasa, cuando agreden a nuestros agentes. — Respondió

Me moleste, pero él tenía razón, yo los ataque primero, pero aun así no era necesario, golpearme. No creo que él quisiera escuchar mis quejas, solo me miraba esperando una respuesta.

Lo mire desconcertada, y trague saliva.

—Además Yo, n-no creo, e-este. — Las palabras no salían de mi boca, me desespere. — ¡Yo no puedo!. — Dije casi gritando, me altere, respire profunde y dije con voz tímida.

— No puedo, siempre que he intentado ayudar a alguien, solo empeoro las cosas. — Baje la mirada, estaba avergonzada, pero era verdad, siempre, desde que tengo memoria, he cometido errores, y cuando trato de ayudar, las cosas se ponen peor.

— Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo. — Dijo tranquilo Fury.- Queremos ayudarla, además el planeta necesita a personas como usted.

— Pero…

— La decisión es suya señorita Almendara, piénselo, usted salvo la vida de un chico, y de muchas otras personas, tiene un don increíble úselo para bien.

Las manos me temblaban, ahora tenía dos opciones, pertenecer a su organización o ser un experimento, siendo torturada para sus "fines científicos", no lo pensaría mucho.

— Está bien. — Dije, y di un gran suspiro.

— Excelente decisión. — Se levantó de su asiento.

— Por cierto, nosotros no hacemos experimentos con la gente. — Se fue con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

¡¿Es enserio?, no puedo creerlo!, pero, ya estoy aquí, además supongo que ya no tengo empleo, digo, después de haberme retrasado con este trabajo por novena vez, creo que no volverán a contratarme.

Después de un rato entra un hombre en traje negro.

— Señorita Victoria Almendara, por favor acompáñeme.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Había pasado ya una semana, de duro entrenamiento, la agente Hill había sido mi entrenadora personal

— Agentes, preséntense mañana en la sección F, el Director hablara con ustedes. — Hablaba la agente Hill, por su comunicador.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto Stark desde la lujosa sala de la torre donde vivía, junto con los avengers.

— La información se le proporcionara mañana Agente Stark.- dice cortante.- Preséntese a tiempo, cambio y fuera. — Corta la transmisión.

— Vaya, es de pocas palabras. — Se retira el comunicador de la oreja, y lo tira al sofá, se deja caer y se sirve una copa de whisky.

— Sí, bueno, de seguro nos llaman por lo del ataque de la última vez. — Dijo Banner quien veía un plano, y hacia anotaciones.

— Espera un momento.- Se queda pensando Stark. — Tu sabes algo ¿No es así?. — Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al Doctor.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, puff, ¿Por qué habría de saber algo? — Dice Banner un poco nervioso.

— Eres tan malo mintiendo, verte mentir es como ver a Thor tratando de usar el tostador. — Dice Stark burlándose, Thor voltea a verlo con enojo, ya que en eso momento estaba lidiando con el tostador, ya bastante irritado.

— Escúpelo, ¿Qué es lo sabes? — Stark estaba demasiado cerca, que el doctor comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

— Bien, bien, te lo diré, solo respeta mi espacio. — Dice Banner, Stark tomo una distancia más considerable.

— Pues lo escuche de Barton, tendremos un nuevo integrante en el equipo. — Le susurra Banner a Stark.

— ¡¿Qué?!, espera ¿Clint te lo dijo?.

— Bueno, no exactamente, lo escuche mientras hablaba con Romanov.

— ¿Los espiabas?. — Pregunta con malicia Tony

— ¡¿Qué!?, claro que no. — Dice Banner nervioso.

— ¿Esperas que te crea?

— Yo, no los espiaba.

— Si lo hacías.

— ¡No!

— ¿De qué hablan? — Interrumpe Thor ajeno a la situación, que se acercaba con un pan quemado en la mano.

— Al parecer, tendremos un nuevo integrante en el equipo. — Sonríe sarcástico Tony.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es? — Pregunto Thor.

Stark mira a Banner esperando una respuesta, pero esta tampoco sabía quién era, solo levanta sus hombros.

—No lo sé. — Dice Banner.

— Oigan, han visto a Rogers. — Interrumpe el agente Clint entrando a la sala.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, no, no lo he visto. — Dice Stark

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido?.

**Hasta aquí el día de hoy querido lectores, estaré actualizando pronto, este capítulo lo corregí, y estaré corrigiendo los próximos capítulos también, les ofrezco una disculpa y les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Les deseo un excelente día a todos y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡HOLA! Que gusto verlos de nuevo por aquí, les agradezco mucho de verdad todos sus hermosísimos comentarios, ya saben, Dudas,quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, son bienvenidos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí se presentan no son míos (Excepto algunos), pertenecen a Marvel Comics.**

**Capitulo III**

Capitán América*

El día es soleado y un tanto caluroso, necesito salir, caminar y tomar aire fresco, las personas van y viene siempre con prisa, niños corren de un lado para el otro, y algunos de ellos se sueltan del agarre de sus padres, atravesando las peligrosas calles con carros a toda velocidad.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!. — Las ruedas de un carro suenan frenar violentamente contra el pavimento, tratando de evitar herir a un pequeño que se ha quedado petrificado en medio de la calle.

Corro lo más rápido posible y antes de que suceda algo terrible, me interpongo entre el automóvil y el niño, Suena un fuerte golpe, y gritos.

De repente todo se queda en silencio, y el humo provocado por el impacto comienza a dispersarse. Después de eso aplausos, y gritos de alegría.

— ¡Es capitán América! — Grita la gente.

Bueno, no es que no me agrade ser reconocido, pero no término por acostumbrarme, además no es como si deberían aplaudirme, solo hago lo que es correcto. Suelto el automóvil que detuve con mi mano izquierda y en la mano derecha levanto al pequeño, que dejo en el piso inmediatamente, el niño corre con su madre que no deja de besarlo y abrazarlo. Estas son mis escenas favoritas, no puedo evitar ser un poco sentimental. Doy unos cuantos autógrafos y salgo lo más rápido de ahí.

Camino por un parque, hace dos años vencimos a Loki, y hemos devuelto la paz a la tierra, nos hemos mudado a la torre Stark, me siento feliz, pero últimamente este sentimiento, es como si necesitara algo, a pesar de tener a mis amigos, de pertenecer a los avengers, siento que algo me falta.

Sera mejor que regrese o llegare tarde, si eso pasa Nick se molestara y me castigara, como lo hizo con Clint, no sé qué pasó ahí, pero Clint ya no es el mismo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya todos estaban en la Torre Stark, el día de ayer la agente Hill nos pidió presentarnos, apenas voy entrando cuando…

— ¿Por qué siempre dejas plantadas a las chicas que te presento? — Dice Stark molesto conmigo.

— Lo siento lo olvide por completo. —Digo tratando de excusarse.

— Capi, me preocupas enserio, estoy comenzando a pensar que… eres del otro equipo. — Me mira Stark extrañado.

— Esperen ¿Ya no es de nuestro equipo?, ¿Nick Fury te ha cambiado de división?, yo creo que eres un miembro valioso aquí en los avengers. — Dice Thor, inocente de la situación.

— No Thor, no es a lo que Tony se refiere.- Trata de explicarle Banner.- Lo que trata de decir es que Rogers es…

— Gay, si efectivamente. — Dice Tony.

— ¡Wow! No esperen, basta, no soy gay, de acuerdo. — Les interrumpo. — Es solo que aún no encuentro a la chica indicada, eso es todo. — Me sonrojo levemente, todo se queda en silencio.

— Yo creo que eres gay. — Dice Stark burlándose.

— No lo soy ¿De acuerdo? — Comenzaba a molestarme.

—Si lo eres, acéptalo, eres el único que no tiene una chica linda de pareja.

— Pero Clint tampoco tiene una.- Dice Banner tratando de salvarme.

— Aceptémoslo, entre Clint y Natasha hay algo. — Dice Tony, todos volteamos a ver a Clint.

— Si Natasha te escucha decir eso, te matara, ¿Lo sabes verdad? — Clint lo dice en tono serio.

— Que miedo, pero en fin Capi es Gay, le gustan los chicos. — Comenzaba a fastidiarme realmente, pero sé que solo lo hace para hacerme enfadar.

— Sera mejor que se guarden sus juegos de niños. — Entra Natasha y todos nos quedamos callados, por miedo a como reaccionara, a veces suele ser muy violenta.

La puerta se abre y entra Nick Fury, detrás de él, la agente María Hill.

— Avengers.- Dice con voz firme. — Les presento a su nueva compañera… Victoria Almendara.- Finaliza Nick Fury.

Una chica entro detrás de ellos.

— Escuchen, ella al igual que ustedes, posee habilidades, tiene grandes talentos, y está dispuesta a dar todo, para salvar al planeta, ella al igual que ustedes, es un avenger. — Dice Nick Fury. — Eso es todo. — Dicho esto se retiró de la sala.

Me quede ahí por un momento mirándola.

— Bienvenida. — Dijo cordialmente el Doctor Banner.

—Gracias. — Le sonrió.

—¿Tu venciste a los Sobeks?. — Pregunta Thor.

— Disculpa, ¿Qué son Sobeks?. — Pregunto apenada.

— Los monstros raros y feos con los que luchaste la otra vez. —Stark responde rápidamente, recargado su silla.

— Ammm… Creo que sí.

— ¿Por cierto cuáles son tus habilidades? — Pregunta Stark intrigado.

— Yo, pues, y-o. — comenzaba a tartamudear.

—La señorita Almendara posee el poder de manipular el agua. — La interrumpió Natasha, al ver su incapacidad de hablar.

— Muéstranos. — Pide Stark.

— Bien. — dijo con su voz dulce, y comenzó a formarse diferentes formas de agua que paseaban por la habitación.

— Eso está bien. — dice Stark. — Si quieres poner un show de magia, veamos que más puedes hacer.

De pronto tomo los platos que estaban sobre la larga mesa y comenzó a arrojarlos a ella, ella comenzaba a romperlos con el agua uno por uno, Tony con una parte del brazo de su traje de Iron Man, lanzaba más cosas, con más fuerza y más rápido.

— ¡STARK BASTA! — Grito Natasha, pero este la ignoro por completo, todos se escondían para protegerse, lamentablemente no fui tan rápido como los demás.

Entonces un enorme escritorio de hierro puro callo sobre mí, y yo caí al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, todo me daba vueltas y veía lucecitas por todos lados. Veía siluetas posarse a mí alrededor.

— Bueno, ya vimos que no puedes detenerlo todo niña. — Le dice Stark a Victoria.

— Steve ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Banner.

— Creo que está muerto. — Comenta Clint despreocupado.

— No seas idiota, no está muerto. — Reprendió Natasha.

— ¿Se pondrá bien Doctor? — Le pregunta Thor a Banner. — Puedes saberlo, eres doctor.

— Bueno Thor, no soy esa clase de Doctor, pero si se pondrá bien, solo se desmayó por el golpe.

Comencé a levantarme.

— ¿Estas bien? — Me pregunto la chica y me tendió su mano para levantarme.

—Si estoy bien, gracias.

— ¿Es una broma? Acaba de caerle un escritorio de media tonelada, y le preguntas que si se encuentra bien. — Le dice Tony a Victoria.

Me ayuda a levantarme, pero al momento pierdo el equilibrio y voy a caer, ella se acerca y pone sus manos en mi pecho, para ayudarme y yo me detengo de ella en sus hombros, estamos tan cerca, y miro sus ojos, su rostro, es como un deja vu, esto siento que ya lo viví, es como un sueño.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? — Me pregunta preocupada.

— Sí, sí, claro. — Le respondo y me separo rápidamente de ella.

— Tienes habilidades humana, pero no las sabes controlar. — Se acerca Thor. — Eso pone en peligro a los que te rodean.

— Lo lamento tanto, no creí que esto fuera a pasar. — Me dijo preocupada.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, ya aprenderás a usar tus habilidades, con el tiempo. — Trate de calmarla, pero el golpe aun me tenía un poco aturdido.

—Espero que no sea mucho. — Natasha voltea a verla con mirada amenazadora.

Estuvimos ahí por un momento, Stark no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba cosas para probar sus habilidades, Banner y Thor, la examinaban, Natasha y Clint solo observaban y yo no podía dejar de verla, era un buen elemento para el equipo, solo necesitaba un poco de práctica, definitivamente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Victoria***

Era ya de noche y decidí pasar a visitar a Elizabeth …

— Victoria, querida, pasa, pasa. — Decía una anciana de blanca cabellera, piel blanca y hermosos ojos grises.- Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena.

— Hola Lizzy, que gusto verte. — Le respondí mientras entraba a la casa.

— ¡Tia Vicky!. — Decían dos pequeños que corrían hacia a mí, y me abrazan.

— ¡Jennifer, Mike! ¡A sus habitaciones, es hora de dormir! — Gritaba Lizzy. Los niños me soltaron e inmediatamente fueron a donde les decía su abuela.

Me da una sonrisa. Y nos sentamos en el comedor.

— Querida, ¿Te pasa algo? — Me pregunto preocupada aquella tierna anciana. Recargue los codos sobre la mesa y exhale.

— Hoy conocí a los avengers debo decir que no me fue muy bien, creo que me odian.

— Querida, veras que con el tiempo, te aceptaran, ya verás.

— También vi al soldado Rogers. — Le dije, con un tono de preocupación. Lizzy volteo a verme preocupada.

— ¿Y te reconoció?

— No lo creo. — Dije con alivio.

— Bueno fue hace años. — Esos ojos grises se iluminaron, tal vez por los recuerdos.

— 74 años exactamente. — Dije y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¡Vaya!, y después de tantos años querida, no has aprendido a usar una pluma. — Dijo mientras se acercaba a lavarme una parte del rostro donde tenía un rayón.

— Debieron ser los niños. — Reímos y nos quedamos platicando un momento más.

— ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte pequeña? — Me pregunta.- Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

— No te preocupes abuela, mi hermana tiene departamento en el lado oeste de la ciudad, me estoy quedando con ella. — Me miro desconcertada.

Regrese a casa exhausta, pasaba de la medianoche, mi hermana no estaba en casa, pero Kath era de esas personas que nunca llegaba temprano, estaba a punto de llamarle cuando alguien toco estruendosamente la puerta...

**Este es el capítulo de hoy chicos, les agradezco haber llegado hasta aquí, actualizo pronto y les recuerdo que este capítulo lo corregí, les ofrezco una sincera disculpa por los errores que cometí y les agradezco muchísimo por sus quejas, sugerencias y comentarios.**

**Los espero para el próximo capítulo, Gracias a todos y que tengan un excelente día.**


End file.
